Sentimientos Encontrados
by La Joker Dynamo
Summary: Comienza todo por un sueño, donde Chester el gato no acepta sus sentimientos por Bunnicula el conejo vampiro, en la cual comienza a evitarlo y esto a Bunnicula lo pone triste y con ganas de buscar a Chester y no dejarlo tranquilo. Ya que el conejo vampiro esta muy enamorado en secreto de el al igual que Chester, y finalmente aceptan sus sentimientos ambos del uno por el otro.
1. Un extraño sueño

_**Nota 1: Bueno he estado leyendo los fic y he querido empezar con este de Bunnicula x Chester, es una de mis parejas favoritas desde que vi su serie que los shippeo. Me gusto esta parejita desde que empecé a ver sus capítulos más seguidos. Y a leer los fic que hacen algunos autores, aunque no he visto mucho de ellos dos he querido crear un fic más ya que viendo videos de ellos dos juntos, leyendo los fic y sobre todo viendo sus capítulos me he inspirado en hacer una parejita yaoi con ellos dos :3 espero que les guste comienzo…**_

" **Un extraño sueño"**

 **I Parte**

Una noche en Nueva Orleans en media luna, en la mansión estaban viendo una película Mina, Bunnicula, Chester y Harold. Todo bien hasta que mina se tenía que ir a dormir.

-Bueno chicos, ya nos tenemos que ir a dormir…-Dijo amablemente.

Una vez que se fue Mina, Chester estaba con mucho miedo

-¡uii!¡No soporto ver como ese zombi se devora ese cerebro, en solo verlo me da nervios- decía asustado con las patas tapando sus ojos.

-jayaba jacayatawa yaya- decía bunnicula con una risa de burla

-Dice que no se lo espera de ti Chester – decía amable

-¿Así bunnicula?, cuanto apuesto a que tú también le temes a algo –decía muy desafiante

-ñañe- ignoraba presumidamente con sus patitas entrecruzadas

-Es verdad Chester, bunnicula es el mismo terror él ha pasado por muchas cosas y conoce todo sobre terror, dudo que tenga miedo a algo- dijo pensativo

-hmm… déjame ver tiene que ver a algo que si le temas- mirando hacia arriba con su pata en la barbilla pensativo

-ñae?- miraba poco curioso a Chester

-¡a ya se! ¿Y el sol bunnicula?- queriendo acertar

-yujoyay, kawayaña- poco molesto

-dice que eso es su debilidad, es muy diferente al miedo- explicando

-a entiendo, entonces te refieres que si no fuera tu debilidad ¿no le tendrías miedo?- dudoso levantando una ceja

-ajaa! – acertaba el conejo blanco y negro amablemente con los ojos cerrados y sus patitas entrecruzadas

Mientras se encaminaban al cuarto de su dueña para dormir.

-No se bunnicula, pero debes de tener miedo a algo- poco serio creyendo en su idea

-yañawawae… -ignorando lo que decía su amigo, confiado.

-Dice que el miedoso eres tú no el, que ya lo ha demostrado- riendo un poco

-Puede ser conejo, pero aun que digas que no igual a algo le debes de temer-acomodándose para dormir

Todos se acomodaron para dormir, paso la noche todos soñaban con calma y tranquilidad excepto Chester, en sus sueños se sentía que todo empezaba bien. Soñaba que él estaba mirando el cielo de noche y contemplaba lo hermoso que se veían la estrellas el estaba sentado, que de repente de la nada aparecía Bunnicula a su lado en la cual comienzan hablar.

-¿Bunnicula? ¿Qué haces aquí?- poco exaltado

-ñawañajuiya- decía amable

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices- lo miraba de reojo con una ceja levantada

-juju ñejuyi – lo miraba y le toma la patita a Chester

-Bunnicula… ¿Por qué me das tu pata?- dudoso lo miraba

Con lo poco que logro decir Bunnicula para que se lograra entender, el gato siames quedaría atónito.

-ñañawa me gushtas- poco se le lograba entender

-¿Qué?, se mas especifico- poco nervioso

-ñañe... me gustas- tratando de hablar claro algunas palabras para que Chester lograra entender

-Espera… ¿entendí bien? ¿te… gusto Bunnicula?- Parándose de un salto y tragando saliva

-juñayaba?- acercándose tiernamente con una mirada de preocupación

En la cual Chester empieza a mirar a Bunnicula algo extraño y comenzando a alejarse hacia atrás sin darle la espalda al conejo vampiro, por lo que dijo, los nervios del gato siames eran tantos que en su sueño llego hasta la orilla de la mansión aun costado, miraba para abajo pero cuando menos se lo espero Bunnicula voló rápidamente y lo beso en la boca

-mmmm…. ¡¿Bunnicula que haces?! ¡Esto no es correcto!.- limpiándose la boca

Cuando Chester se resbala y cae de la pendiente la mansión, pero Bunnicula vuela con sus orejas para su rescate y lo agarra de los brazos, para volverlo a llevar al tejado.

-¡A-alejate de mi Bu-bunicula!- sonrojado

-¿Ñawañe? Jaguña- preocupado

-¿Por qué ahora?, s-s-somos amigos… so-somos del mismo sexo… ¿Qué no entiendes?, ¡esto no es norma!

-Yuñajaba- poco triste

Bunnicula baja volando y se entra a la mansión, Chester observa y poco exaltado le caen unas lágrimas. Con una pata en su pecho, ya que el corazón le iba a explotar, no había duda el gato siames si sentía algo y con el pecho apretado trago saliva. Luego Chester despierta ya era de día, aquel sueño lo hacía sentirse raro era una sensación tan extraña que no se podía describir a palabras. Vio que Harold y Bunnicula no estaban, se extrañó y seco sus lágrimas. Fue a la cocina y vio que Mina su dueña está sirviendo comida miro a Harold y a Bunnicula y no dijo nada. Chester no estaba bien, Mina ya se tenía que ir a la escuela y se despide de sus mascotas.

-Hasta luego chicos, ¡los veo más tarde!

-Hola Chester buenos días- alegre decía Harold

-Hola buenos días- decía con muy pocos ánimos

Mientras Bunnicula succionaba su zanahoria, Chester comía apenas y Harold noto algo raro en el gato siames.

-Chester ¿te encuentras bien amigo?- Poco extrañado

-Si Harold estoy bien, ¡no me lo preguntes quieres!- poco molesto se va al cuarto de Mina nuevamente mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba el conejo vampiro

-Bunnicula, algo le pasa a Chester- extrañado y dudoso refriega una de sus patas su cabeza

-jayawaña, jayabawa- sin darle importancia alguna

\- ¿enserio crees que está bien?- poco alegre

\- juyibi ñawaña – riéndose

-Vaya Bunnicula esa es buena idea jugar un juego para animarlo- entusiasmado

-aja- asentía nuevamente

Fueron a buscarlo al cuarto de Mina, pero no se encontraba, luego al living, tampoco estaba allí y al sótano, lo buscaron por toda la casa pero no había señales de Chester.

-¿Dónde fue?- curioso

-jayubiñaba- igual de extrañado que Harold

Mientras tanto seguían dando vueltas por la mansión, el conejo vampiro y el can buscando al gato, para animarlo a jugar, el gato siames pensaba en el tejado de la mansión.

-Fue solo un sueño, porque me siento tan incómodo y me preocupa tanto. ¿A-acaso de verdad le gustare… a bunnicula? ¿Este sueño será una predicción? –Intrigado y poco ruborizado- ¡No! ¡¿ Que está pasando conmigo?¡! ¡Yo soy un gato de ciencia! Además no creo en las predicciones y nada de lo que tenga que ver con lo paranormal. –negaba con orgullo-

Pero cuando ya más se convencía el gato siamés sobre que solo era un sueño, que él no creía sobre esas cosas, sus emociones lo traicionaban, y caía en la angustia.

-¡No puedo creer que un sueño me preocupe tanto!- frustrado y alterado se paseaba por el tejado de su mansión- ¿acaso… puedo estar sintiendo yo algo… por Bu-Bunnicula?, ¿Qué pasaría si Bunnicula se entera de esto? No nono… Chester él no puede saber. Un sueño es solo un sueño olvídalo- Se decía a sí mismo para darse ánimos.

Luego de pensar unos minutos entra a la mansión, dirigiéndose a la sala y se encuentra con Harold y Bunnicula.

-¡Chester! ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que te habíamos perdido- Exageraba el can, con ojos de lamento.-

-¡¿wañaba ñae?! ¿Jiñae bie? – Molesto con sus patas entrecruzadas-

-Dice ¿Por qué te desapareciste?, ¿Si te encuentras bien?- Traduciendo

-Lo siento, solo que… tuve un mal sueño, ¡No quiero recordar!- serio e indiferente con un pequeño rubor

-Pobre Chester, todos tenemos un mal sueño alguna vez… ¡Cuéntalo! –Emocionado por saber-

-No Harold, es personal ¿Qué no entiendes?. No quiero contarlo- serio e inquieto

-¿wañaña juyibi ña? ¿Qué ñe pasa?- preocupado sin quitarle la mirada

-Bunnicula tiene curiosidad, pregunta ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué te pasa?. ¡Vamos Chester confía en nosotros!- Sin poder aguantar la curiosidad-

-¡No nono y no! ¿Qué no ven que- que les dije que es privado? ¡Y tú no-no me mires así Bunnicula!, te-tengo que irme, necesito estar solo. –molesto y acelerado se va súper sonrojado-

-nunca lo había visto así- sentido por como reacciono su amigo el gato, se va a echar una siesta al living

-hmm…- dudoso Bunnicula decide seguirlo con discreción a Chester-

Bunnicula vio que Chester se dirigía al cuarto de su dueña, desapareció y con sigilo decide espiarlo, asomando su cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de Mina, El gato se encontraba acostado, diciendo unas palabras.

-Maldito sueño, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. ¡A mí no me gusta!, además es muy raro esto ¿Por qué me siento triste? Mi corazón esta… acelerado- acurrucado sobre la cama de mina con ojos llorones.

Bunnicula decide entrar, para darle ánimos. Al principio pensó que su amigo solo había dormido mal, pero se dio cuenta cual era lo grave de la situación y sorprende a Chester.

-ñae? Ñajeyae- preocupado y con mirada de compasión-

-¡Bunnicula! ¿Qué… que haces aquí?- exaltado y poniéndose nervioso

-bujiñi yujae – poniéndose mal

-Bu-bunnicula no tienes de que… preocuparte- alejándose del conejo vampiro con nervios- Y-yo estoy… bien... si… muy bi-bi-bien.- engrifándose por los nervios-

Bunnicula se comienza a sentir mal de la forma en como reaccionaba Chester con él, y se pone angustiado. Hasta que decide volar para mirarlo de frente, pero el gato se colocó más nervioso y se asustó por sus sentimiento que el pecho se le apretó y trago saliva y se sonrojo demasiado como tomate, corrió a esconderse nuevamente. Bunnicula comienza a preocuparse y con ganas de llorar lo sigue, pero Chester se fue tan rápido que se desapareció nuevamente y el conejo vampiro llego a donde esta Harold durmiendo, que lo despierta.

-Bunnicula, ¿hablaste con Chester?- preocupado le presta atención-

-ñujiñae… ñañawae- Queriendo llorar miraba al can-

-¿Se puso esquivo contigo?-preocupado-

-yubiña kawañajui – llorando

\- ¿Escuchaste algo de el?, ¿Qué dijo?- intrigado-

-yubijabuñe ñajiñae ñawa ñaeñuiya- evitando llorar

-Negaba el sueño y que ¿no le gustaba?, ¿Qué no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza?, ¿Que su corazón latia rápido? – Escuchando lo que decía el conejo vampiro-

-aja ñubi ñuiñaje- preocupado

-Es raro que haya reaccionado así, pero ya sé que podría suceder. Posiblemente este enamorado.- Riéndose poco burlón

-ñae yaje?- dudoso-

-¿De quién?, no se Bunnicula, pero es mejor dejarlo solo.- Marchándose a tomar una siesta al cuarto de mina-

Bunnicula le pareció algo extraño lo que decía Harold, pero se preocupó ya que en su interior, el conejo sentía algo por su amigo el gato. Se hacía un millón de preguntas en su cabeza, y ninguna tenia respuesta. Comenzó a llorar y se fue a encerrar a su ataúd al sótano, ¿De quién podría estar enamorado su amigo Chester?, en solo pensar que posiblemente no era él le daba tristeza, a Bunnicula de un principio tampoco aceptaba sus sentimientos, pero finalmente comprendió que lo que sentía era real, sintió que era hora de preocuparse, y que debía declararse o si no su amado gato podría estar con alguien más y eso no quería si no era el con quien Chester debía estar.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 _ **Nota 2: Bueno este es mi segundo fic y primero con el género yaoi, espero que les haya gustado y que haya empezado bien. Prometo continuar y terminarlo como dije… :D**_


	2. Los celos de Chester

_**Nota: Aquí sigo con el segundo capítulo, "Los celos de Chester" si le gusta coméntenme, así para continuar con el fic, ojalas les guste. :3 vamos con la continuación…**_

" **Los celos de Chester"**

 **II Parte**

Todo era difícil de creer para Chester quien se había arrancado de la mansión para caminar un momento a solas, lejos de Harold y Bunnicula todo era confuso para él nunca pensó que un sueño lo tendría tan pensativo. Camino hasta un parque cerca de su mansión y subió a un árbol para pasar desapercibido ante las miradas de la gente.

-No puedo entender, ¿Cómo fue que tuve este extraño sueño? Debe haber una explicación- pensaba concentrado

Todo era un ambiente de dudas, el gato no podía dejar de cuestionarse de su sueño pensaba, momentos extraños para el invadían su mente y en cada uno de ellos aparecía el conejo vampiro, cuando lo conoció por primera vez, las bromas que se hacían, los sustos que Bunnicula varias veces le dio, cuando compartían con Mina y especialmente los momentos que pasaban juntos como amigos el, Bunnicula y Harold, todo el tiempo. Todo era un flashback el gato se queda pegado por un momento mirando al pasto de la altura del árbol.

-No puede ser… no puedo sentir esto, Bu-Bunnicula es mi amigo, me dejaría de hablar para siempre. Además, ¿Qué dirían todos si llegaran a enterarse? ¿Qué pensaría Bunnicula?- angustiado se decía las cosas el mismo

-Hola-

Salió una voz que saco al gato siames de sus pensamientos, y lo hizo saltar de los nervios.

-¡¿Qui- quién eres?! Exaltado

-Lo siento, ¿te asuste?, solo pasaba por aquí y me extrañe de que hacías tan solo por estos lugares- decía la dulce voz de la gatita gris angora quien mantenía una postura firme y elegante

-H-hola, no… está bien… yo lo siento, paso que me apareciste por sorpresa.- nervioso con una patita atrás de la cabeza.

-Lo imagine, entiendo el motivo de tu reacción- sonriendo amablemente

-¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Por qué… la visita?- siendo cortes y amable

-Como dije, te vi, y me extraño que un gato tan lindo como tú este solo, dime ¿Te sientes bien?, Te noto confundido por cierto soy… Esmeralda y tú ¿cómo te llamas guapo? - siendo directa y acercándose a Chester.

-Bueno si… estoy bi-bien, solo que ahora… tomaba un poco de aire me llamo Chester- soltando una risa de nerviosismo

-Entiendo Chester, te había visto antes, pero nunca pude hablarte. Ahora que vi la oportunidad quise acercarme a conocerte – alegre posaba su pata en la nariz del gato

-E-entiendo, p-pero ahora estoy muy ocupado, estoy pensando en un problema y necesito estar solo por favor.- decía amable y poco nervioso posando su pata en el hombro de la gatita

-Comprendo que tienes problemas, puedes contarme si quieres, por cierto guapo soy tu vecina por si quieres pasar vivo al lado de tu mansión- se despide dándole un lamido en la mejilla a Chester

-Co-comprendo, gracias Esmeralda- sonrojándose

-No hay de que Chester querido- siendo coqueta

Una vez la gata se fue, Chester pensaba y pensaba en los momentos con sus amigos con Bunnicula y Harold. Pero luego sus recuerdos se centraron en el conejo vampiro, y comenzaron a tonarse con extrañas admiraciones hacia Bunnicula de parte de Chester.

-Bunnicula... ¿Por qué? Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus gestos, tu pelaje…- sonrojándose al pensar en cada detalle del conejo- ¡No! ¿Qué-que estoy pensando? Tengo que olvidar este sentimiento a Bunnicula.

Chester decide olvidar el sueño, regresa por la tarde a su hogar ya que sabía muy bien que si su dueña no lo veía entraría a preocuparse. Mientras tanto el gato siamés se encaminaba a su casa pensaba, Bunnicula salía de su ataúd secando sus lágrimas y fue al refrigerador para sacar una zanahoria, la adsorbía y comenzó a buscar a sus amigos quería hablar con Chester y se encuentra en el living a Harold conversando con Lugosi el hámster.

-Hola Bunni, ¿Por qué estás tan tristes?- acercándose a para susurrarle algo a Bunnicula- por cierto el hámster quiere hablar contigo, dudo que sea algo bueno.

-Wañabañae… - poco serio-

-Hola amo, ¿Cómo ha estado? Quería ofrecerle una invitación sería un encanto si me acepta- alegre

Entra Chester todo molesto, por la ventana y todos quedan poco sorprendido especialmente Bunnicula.

-¿Qué invitación?- serio-

-¡Chester!- decía Harold y Bunnicula

-Eso tengo que hablarlo con el amo y tú no tienes por qué preguntar- molestándose

-Esto se va a poner bueno- decía como si nada

-Quiero saber, y Bunnicula me dirá de todas maneras porque soy su amigo- acercando mientras posaba una pata en el hombro del conejo

-juyiba waña juyijae- decía tierno

-Bunnicula dice que quiere hablar contigo Chester a solas- traducía

-Pero amo antes dígame, ¿acepta mi invitación? Por favor quiero que solo vaya usted, pero es ahora… quiero mostrarle algo –suplicando a Bunnicula con ojos tiernos

-Lugosi estas mal lo que le pides a Bunnicula, él nos llevara de todas formas que eso te quede claro cosa- poniéndose dominante ante el Hámster-

-Que el amo decida- desafiando al gato

-Juyibi ir ñaja juyiñe- explicándole a Chester

-Bunnicula dice que puede cuidarse solo, que confíes en el Chester- decía con seguridad

\- ¡A con que eso dices Bunnicula!¡Bueno entonces vete con esta cosa y no quiero que me vuelvas hablar!- enojado corre hacia el cuarto de mina

-¡Chester espérame!- alcanzándolo

-juyibi ñañawa jijae ya!- queriendo alcanzarlo preocupado

Pero el Hámster lo detiene e intenta calmarlo

-Amo, no le ruegues y vámonos con esos amigos para que quiere enemigos-

Miraba como el gato desaparecía por el cuarto mientras ellos ya salían, Lugosi se lleva a Bunnicula al bosque donde tenía una fogata ya encendida.

-Amo tu solo me necesitas a mí, no tienes que ponerte triste por ese tonto gato.- le acariciaba la cabeza.

-juyaba ñamañañe! – poco molesto con el Hamster

-Pero amo, ¿Por qué se enoja conmigo?, Solo yo quiero consentirlo- acercándose para darle un abrazo

-kawaña ñaba ñabae ñui- confundido, decide alejar a Lugosi-

-Amo ¿Por qué no me deja abrasarlo?, solo quiero estar con usted. Por cierto, hay algo que quiero decirle.- ilusionado

-ah?- curioso

-Lugosi siempre ha pensado que su amo es genial, que incluso se ha enamorado de su grandesa ¿Podría considerar a Lugosi ser algo más que amigos?- sonrojado e ilusionado al decir dichas palabras

-jabuña juyii ñamaña- diciendo un no

-¿Qué hay alguien más?, ¿usted está enamorado de otro? ¿Quién?- quebrándose en llantos con el corazón roto

-Chester ñejiñae juyae – decía triste

-¿Qué, ese gato? Amo él no lo vera como lo veo yo.- no queriendo aceptar

Mientras tanto hablaban el conejo vampiro y el hámster, por otro lado el gato lloraba y hablaba con el can.

-Entiende Harold ¡somos los mejores amigos de Bunnicula! ¿Qué no ves? Debió avernos llevado con el- molesto mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-Entiendo Chester, pero Bunnicula sabe cómo cuidarse- queriendo consolar a su amigo

-Si lo ce Harold, pero lo que me preocupa no es el, sé que sabe cuidarse ¡si no esa cosa llamada Lugosy! Además pronto llegara Mina y si no lo ve ¿qué crees que pasara?- preocupado sentándose en la cama de mina-

-¡O no es Mina y Bunnicula no está! – asustándose

Chester se pega una palmada en la cara y hace un gruñido de aburrido

-No Harold, no es mina aun no llega y tenemos que ir por Bunnicula-

-Santa cachucha, ya me estaba asustando- tranquilizándose -

Cuando iban a ir por Bunnicula, el conejo ya estaba en la puerta molesto hablando con Lugosi, quien no le paraba de insistir que fueran algo más que amigos. Sale Harold

-Qué bueno que regresas Bunnicula, estábamos preocupados por ti. Será mejor que hables Chester está muy enojado contigo amigo. - intrigado

-Niwaña ñoi juyibi?- preocupado

-Primero está conmigo perro, ¿no puede esperar ese tonto?- molesto

Chester se asoma del cuarto de mina y se secaba las lágrimas para que Bunnicula no lo viera, y sale como si nada y queriendo pasar indiferente fingir que nada le importaba.

-No Lugosi no puedo esperar, quiero hablar con Bunnicula ahora- desafiando al hámster

-Vaya, ahora sí que no entiendo- quedando en blanco

Bunnicula y Harold quedaron en silencio, mientras Chester discutía con Lugosi.

-No me iré hasta que el amo me diga un si- impaciente

-No, jaguñe ñamae yuñae- molestándose y negando

-Dice que no, que no cambiara de parecer y dice que te vayas de una vez- dudoso

-Espera, ¿Cómo que un sí? ¿De qué está hablando Bunnicula?

-¡Esto es culpa tuya, si no existieras el amo me querría! Pero te quiere a ti gato, ¡tú le gustas!- de molesto pasa a triste.

-Esto me confundio y siento que es raro- confundido estaba el can

-Bunnicula… a que se refiere- comenzando a sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso

-ñañe kawaña ñui, quiero kañejiñu solo- sonrojándose y poco nervioso al igual que Chester

-Dice que no es momento de hablarlo aquí Chester, quiere hablarlo el solo contigo- quedando sin palabras

-Bueno, Lugosi ya no tiene más que ser aquí, me voy- frustrado se va cerrando la puerta

-Mejor que se vaya, y contigo Bunnicula estoy muy molesto…- dándole indiferencia

-ñaejawaeña- preocupado acercándose para abrasarlo por la espalda

Chester se sonroja y decide apartar a Bunnicula por su vergüenza, pero Harold quería ser parte del abraso y los presiona a los dos haciendo que por accidente se den un beso. Los dos sorprendidos y sonrojados se quedan mirando el conejo vampiro y el gato siames, totalmente confusos en la cual el gato decide escapar por los nervios evitando mirar al conejo.

-Lo siento chicos, creo que les quite el aire-

-¡Harold e-eres un tonto! Necesito estar solo - corriendo hacia el tejado exaltado

-yañabui ñajuiñe espera!- corriendo detrás de Chester

-¡Espera Bunni, dijo Chester que quería estar solo!- preocupado

-dejanos jayubiñe- angustiado

-¿que yo los dejes solo?, está bien- poco dudoso se va a al cuarto de mina

Bunnicula alcanzo a ver en donde se fue Chester, incluso lo vio contemplando las estrellas sintió que era momento de decirle la verdad. Pensó exactamente qué es lo que iba hacer, en cada detalle. Chester sintió que había alguien detrás de él que incluso sintió que el sueño era una predicción pero lo tomo con sabiduría ya que sabía lo que iba a pasar y quería prepararse.

-Sal de ahí Bu-bunnicula, sé que te escondes… ya-ya sé que estás ahí- poco indiferente, pero a la vez nervioso

-ñameña,jakañui yemie- caminando hacia donde estaba el gato, poco sonrojado

-n-no te entiendo nada Bunnicula, pero t-tengo el presentimiento… de que vas a decirme- tragando saliva mientras aún seguía dándole la espalda al conejo

Bunnicula vuela y se sienta al lado de Chester, pero el gato lo mira de reojo y luego al suelo preparándose para lo que le diría el conejo vampiro. Pero por sorpresa llego su dueña del colegio y por sorpresa se miraron e instintivamente decidieron bajar de inmediato, apareciendo en el living, recibiéndola por sorpresa. Harold ya estaba ahí con ella.

\- Hola chicos, ¿me extrañaron? Aquí estoy para ustedes- alegre como siempre abrasaba al can, al gato siames y al conejo vampiro.

Chester y Bunnicula se miraban algo confusos entre sí, no pudieron evitar el no sonrojarse, pero ambos estaban contentos de mirarse. Solo que el gato siames estaba aún más confundido y poco triste. El conejo estaba algo molesto consigo mismo por no aprovechar el momento de decirle la verdad a su amigo ya que esa era su misión pero no pudo. No se rendiría tan fácilmente eso le dio el ánimo de querer volver a intentar declararse.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 _ **Nota 2: Bueno este fanfic lo estoy haciendo con mucho amor y cariño, espero que les guste, espero comentarios y críticas constructivas ;) igual siento si interrumpí la declaración de Bunnicula hacia Chester TTuTT pero es que quiero dejar eso para otro capítulo, ya saben el momento lindo que le da el toque final es como decir "La cereza en el pastel" y sobre Lugosi el Hamster lo puse porque cuando vi varios capítulos de Bunnicula, me di cuenta que lo acosaba mucho asique se me ocurrió una idea, soy imaginativa asique lo tome como el pretendiente de Bunnicula, aunque me moleste ese personaje, en fin quise ponerlo de villano es como decir "el típico tercero que quiere separar una relación. En este caso Bunnicula y Chester :3" bueno estaré actualizando muy pronto ;)**_


	3. Confesiones

_**Nota: Bueno aquí la tercera parte, "Confesiones" bueno aquí hay un drama y Bunncula con Chester pelean, el sentimiento entre ellos es muy fuerte que no aceptan en verse con compañías es por decir celos de ambos… Bueno continuo sin más aquí vamos.**_

" **Confesiones"**

 **III Parte**

Amanecía otro día en la mansión, Mina se tenía que ir como siempre al colegio sin antes alimentar a Bunnicula, Chester y Harold quienes ya estaban merendando por la mañana.

-Bueno chicos, espero que estén bien ya me voy adiós-

-Mina, siempre tan atenta con nosotros.- decía muy agradecido de ella el minino

-Sí, siempre preocupándose por nosotros- alegre decía el can

-juyimiñe yajuiñame- contento

-Vaya Bunnicula amaneciste contento esta mañana, se nota cuanto aprecias a Mina.

-aja!- decía contento

Chester lo mira de reojo y sin querer se acuerda de lo que paso en la noche del ayer, cuando por accidente beso a Bunnicula por culpa de Harold, que se terminó sonrojando un poco por ello. Lo cual solo hizo que quedara en silencio escuchando lo que hablaba el can con el conejo vampiro, pero de la nada es interrumpido por Harold, y Bunnicula lo mira de manera amorosa.

-Oye Chester ¿te encuentras bien?, estas rojo por todo tu rostro ¿te sucede algo amigo?- decía curioso observando al gato siamés

-Harold estoy bi-bien, ¿puedes dejar de observarme? De verdad es molesto y también tu Bunnicula-

-Creo que ya sé cuál es el problema- riéndose burlonamente con una pata en el hocico- ¿tienes novia verdad?-

-juyibi jañawa- riéndose

-No Harold no tengo novia, y si tuviera eso a ustedes no les importa- avergonzado comiendo su comida

\- Bunnicula dice saber por qué te encuentras así- riendo

Chester casi se ahoga en cuando escucho decir a Harold esas frases.

-¡Bu-bunnicula no hables de ello!- nervioso con un poco su lomo erizado

-¿De qué? O por favor Chester soy tu mejor amigo, los conozco muy bien a los dos- intrigado

-N-no Harold, no hay de qué hablar y… Bunnicula lo sabe. Amenos que quieras que sigamos hablando conejo.-tiraba indirectas el gato siamés indiferente pero a la vez sonrojado

Bunnicula logro captar la indirecta de Chester y por el no conto nada a Harold, inventando una excusa que confundiría al perro curioso por el momento.

-ñemañe yajuiñe mawañae ju- poco nervioso

-¿Qué, se asustó con algo? Eso es claro de ti Chesti jijiji- riéndose para sí mismo

-Si bien me asuste con una de las tontas bromas de Bunnicula, ¿contento? Ya te dije ahora voy a salir.- agradecido de Bunnicula sale para pensar

-juyibu ñamaeñemai- queriendo ir con Chester animado

-Bunnicula quiere ir contigo Chester y yo también, ¿podemos acompañarte?- más que animado

-No, tengo que salir solo, quiero salir a tomar aire y más vale que no me sigan al igual que ustedes yo respeto el espacio personal.- poco serio sale de la mansión

-Parece que la broma que le hiciste a Chester no fue buena idea Bunnicula- poco preocupado

-Jayamaña ja yujiñe!- riendo

\- ¿iras de todas manera Bunnicula?, ¿lo seguirás?- animado para seguirlo

-Te acompaño- igual de contento que el conejo

-No, jañebu yujimiñe- explicando paciente

\- aa… tienes que hablar con él, está bien no iré… me quedare a cuidar- acostándose en el sofá

Bunnicula decide alcanzar a Chester discretamente, sin que él lo notara, escondiéndose de la gente dentro de una caja avanzaba detrás de su amigo, el gato estaba subiendo por el mismo árbol para reflexionar un poco y el conejo vampiro observaba de un arbusto cerca del parque. Había logrado con éxito hacer que Chester no lo viera

Mientras el gato siamés pensaba con claridad vio a la gata plomiza que se le había acercado, a Esmeralda y poco a poco adonde él se encontraba ella ya venía hacia él. Bunnicula podía ver con claridad, es cuando los sentimientos de celos comenzaron a nacer de él.

-Hola Chester, te vuelvo a encontrar por aquí querido ¿Cómo estás?- amable se acercaba a el

-E-Esmeralda! Hola, si estoy aquí tomando aire- sin querer aparentar que algo le pasaba

-oh, ¿enserio?, yo creo que estas aquí por otra cosa. Se nota en tu mirada guapo- preocupada

-Estoy bien, enserio Esmeralda.- poniéndose poco nervioso por miedo a ser descubierto

-¿Por qué estás tan solo?, te are compañía, escucha aunque no me digas nada siento que tienes algo de tristeza y te entiendo - apegándose a Chester

-Gra-gracias Esmeralda, pero estoy bi-bien- tímido la mira

-¿te puedo abrasar?- siendo impetuosa

-Si-si ¿porque no?- sonrojándose

Bunnicula comienza a molestarse haciendo pedazos las hojas del arbusto, comenzando a llorar.

-juyiñimi ñejawañe - volviendo a mirar por el arbusto una vez mas

Chester había respondido el abraso amoroso de Esmeralda, pero el conejo quería ver un poco más que pasaría después.

-Chester…- poco sonrojada-

-Dime Esmeralda- mirándola de reojo

-¿Puedo confesarte algo?- dejando de abrazar al gato siamés

-¿S-si Esmeralda?- sonrojado

Fue cuando la gata actuó dándole un lamido en la boca a Chester.

-Me gustas, ¿quieres ser mi novio?- ilusionada

-No-no esperaba esto- sorprendido y sonrojado-

Bunnicula vio lo que esperaba y comenzó a llorar, se fue dentro de la caja a la mansión quebrado en llantos. Mientras tanto Chester estaba pensando su respuesta.

-Esmeralda… e-eres muy bonita, pero…- confundido

-¿quieres o no guapo?- siendo impaciente

-No lo sé- mirando al suelo

-Mañana ven aquí, estaré esperando tu respuesta, puedes pensarlo si quieres a la misma hora ven tienes hasta mañana- despidiéndose dándole un lamido en la mejilla

-S-si lo pensare, que estés bien- sonrojado

La gatita se marcha y vuelve nuevamente a su casa, Chester solo la miraba y estaba confundido sin saber el porqué.

-Ahora estoy confundido, ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?- queriendo llorar regresa a la mansión

Una vez llegando a la mansión Harold corre a recibirlo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bunnicula?, está muy mal y todo es por tu culpa me dijo que lo lastimaste- llorando

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas Harold? Yo-yo no le he hecho nada- preocupado-

-Sera mejor que hables con él, no está bien- sollozaba

-Bien hablare con él, ¿Dónde está?- preguntado

-Se ha encerrado y está llorando demasiado dijo que era culpa tuya- molesto

-No sé de qué tengo la culpa, pero lo averiguare ahora- corriendo al sótano

Chester fue corriendo al sótano atrás de él venía Harold para hablar con Bunnicula.

-¿Bunnicula?, ¿estás por aquí amigo?- angustiado

-Bunnicula aquí esta Chester, quiere hablarte- preocupado

Sale el conejo vampiro de su ataúd, enojado mirando muy feo al gato siamés pero el gato lo miro extrañado con una ceja levantada y el can se quedó para ver qué pasaba muy curioso.

-Bunnicula, ¿Por qué andas diciendo que yo te lastime? N-no entiendo.- entrecruzando los brazos

-juyeñe kañaye!- molesto le grita de frente

-Bunicula dice que todo es tu culpa Chester- queriendo entender

-Qui-quisiera poder entender lo que dices Bunnicula, m-me incomoda que Harold tenga que escuchar un-nuestra convesa- queriendo hablar a solas con el conejo

-Lo siento Chesti, es la única manera de que puedas entender- sintiéndose

\- el juiyeña saber esto guñime ya amigo- sin vergüenza

-No entiendo- tratando de comprender

-Dice que puedo saber esto Chester, que soy su mejor amigo, además sea lo que sea no diré nada- dando su confianza

-No… Bunnicula no sé lo que sea pero, creo saber de qué podría tratarse- ruborizándose

-ñaje me celas jabuñe nijoi- diciendo sin respetar la privacidad que quería Chester

-Dice que tú lo celas con Lugosi, sabiendo que estas con otra- quedando sorprendido

-¿Yo que? No me digas que…quedando sin palabras

-¡no me importa!- molesto lo agarra y le da un beso en la boca

-No puede ser… ¿Bunnicula es enserio? Al parecer ahora comprendo por qué llorabas Bunni- quedando muy sorprendido

-¡Nonono! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!- sonrojado haciéndose para atrás y acordándose del sueño

-¡Chester le gustas a Bunnicula!- alegrándose

-juyibi ñamañe juyiñae- llorando lo miraba con tristeza al gato

-Bunnicula dice que no piensa compartirte con esa gata…- extrañado

-¡El sueño era cierto!, no nono… ¡esto no es correcto!- sintiéndose raro

-¿eh, Yumiñe sueño?- curioso

-Si Chester ¿qué sueño?- intrigado

-Qué-que-que tu saldrías con esto, y el beso… ¡no-no puedo gustarte!- llorando por desesperación

-Chester tranquilo amigo, no es para tanto sé que es raro pero… ¿tú no sientes lo mismo?-mirándolo con frustración

-¡No! ¡Cla-claro que no!- alejándose mientras se secaba las lágrimas-

-¡mientes! ¡ñamañe yujiñe miñejuiñe!- llorando

-Bunnicula dice que mientes y no te cree si no, no te hubieras puesto así con Lugosi amigo- quedando extrañado

-¡Eso fue un tema aparte! ¿Por qué juegas sucio conejo?- molestándose

-Eso es cierto Chester, además te pusiste a llorar cuando Bunnicula dijo que podía cuidarse solo y te enojaste mucho esa noche, hasta peleaste con Lugosi- afirmando

-Harold eso n-no tenías por qué decirlo, n-no quiero esto ¡ya basta!, no sé… porque cele a Bu-bunnicula pero eso no quiero hablarlo ahora- dándole la espalda al conejo y al can para irse

-yumiñi ñamiñe ñamane ñijoiyiñi- sin dejarlo escapar con lágrimas en los ojos abrasándolo por detrás

-Vaya Chester creo que Bunnicula de verdad te quiere, ¿Por qué no le dices que lo quieres también?, fue muy bonito lo que dijo- con ojos tiernos

-¿Qué dijo?- con lágrimas en los ojos

-Que él está enamorado de ti, que quiere ser algo más que amigos, que no quiere compartirte con nadie y menos con esa gata- llorando por esas palabras

-Bunnicula… ¿de-de verdad sientes todo eso por mí? sintiendo que un sentimiento nacía de el

-yumiñi ñimuñi jayubiñe ñame- soltándolo y ruborizado

-Bunnicula dice que sí, que se puso celoso de esa gata, por eso estaba triste… aww que lindo- decía con ojitos tiernos

-¿Por eso llorabas Buni?, yo-yo lo siento amigo, nunca quise hacerte daño además… Esmeralda no me gusta, me-me gustas tú… solo que no sé cómo… aceptarlo es extraño- decía sonrojado rascándose por detrás de su cabeza

Bunnicula con ojos de ilusión salto y lo beso de una, Chester quedo muy sorprendido y luego respondió el beso gentilmente.

-Eso fue hermoso Chester, sabía que sentías algo por Bunnicula

-Oye… Bunnicula, y… ¿qué me dices de Lugosi? Admito que... igual sentí celos de él, bu-bueno no tanto pero… no-no me gusta cómo se acera a ti- mirando con vergüenza al suelo

-jaja ñujimiñi miñame no- abrasandolo

-Bunnicula dice que Lugosi también lo ve como algo más, pero que a él no le gusta, te prefiere a ti amigo.- contento

-admito que… yo también Bu-bunnicula, pero… ¿n-no te sientes extraño ser de distintas especies?, ¿más si somos los dos masculinos?-poniendo cara de extrañeza

-ñimuñe bawaña te quiero igual- abrasándolo sin soltarlo

-Le da igual, él te quiere de todas formas- decía el can feliz

-Bunnicula… le dire a Esmeralda que no, ella… me pidió que fuera su novio- explicándole con detenimiento

-¡¿Qué?! Yubiñemañe yujoiñae- molesto

-Chester dice no te compartirá, aunque pelee con la gata- inquieto

-Nono Bunicula, de todas formas yo aún no le he dicho nada… tampoco qui-quiero algo con ella. Oye conejito entonces… si ya no somos amigos ¿q-que somos?- mirándolo algo confuso

-Mi novio, mío- decía con seguridad-

-¿enserio?, pero Bunnicula… me ayudaras, ¿a-aceptarlo? Tu y yo somos muy diferentes y-y-y me asustas- nervioso y sonrojado

-Vamos Chester, tú y el hacen bonita pareja, además polos opuestos se atraen- feliz decía

-¿Puedo?- decía tomándole la mano a su amado-

-S-si- aceptándole-

Luego se van al segundo piso para pasar el día, pero Chester aún seguía incomodo aun así se sentía también feliz. Porque sin querer el sentimiento comenzaba a crecer de él hacia el conejo vampiro.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Nota 2:** _ **La tercera parte de este fic, ojalas les guste actualizare muy pronto :D**_


End file.
